


Hypnosis

by MysteryWeb



Series: Honey [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Actually we never know his age, Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inappropriate use of hypnosis, M/M, Peter Parker is Dr. Beck's Patient, Peter Parker is a Mess, Quentin Beck is a Psychiatrist, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb
Summary: Peter has a lot of issues and his psychiatrist, Dr. Beck has a good idea to help him.





	Hypnosis

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hipnosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545838) by [MysteryWeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb). 

> I blame the [Mysterio's description on the Hot Toy website](http://www.hottoys.com.hk/productDetail.php?productID=736) for this.

“And I don't what to do, Dr. Beck“, Peter said anxious, about to cry.

His psychiatrist was writing down everything useful Peter was saying, sitting down on his comfy chair, his eyes gazing his patient from time to time.

“I already talked about hypnosis. Have you considered that possibility?”

Peter hesitated but nodded.

“Yeah, sure, why not?”

Since the hypnosis’ sessions had started, Peter was doing okay. His life was much better but there was something else bothering him.

“Have you ever had those dreams of you drowning?”, he took a look at Beck who looked back at him. “I had this… thing too… Like I was feeling good- I mean… _really good_, you understand me?”

“No, and I'd prefer you to illustrate me, Peter.”

Quentin leaned toward him even with more than ten footsteps away.

“I was having sex, okay? Like, really good sex. But I can’t see his face.”

“Are you having sex with a man in your dreams?”

“Yes. A grown-up man, I guess. He's big-”

“Big?”

“In every sense of the word, yes, big. He treats me like a whore and I feel so good, doctor, you have no idea”, with each word slipped from his lips Peter's voice was sounding stranger, like he was remembering his wet dreams when he was talking about it.

“What else did you feel?”

“I felt free”, he said looking at the ceiling above him. “I felt damn free, with no problems around me and with nothing but him.”

Peter felt Beck's hand caressing his messy hair and looked at him.

“Are you ready for your weekly hypnosis' session?”

Peter hazel eyes met Beck's and got stuck on them. The younger man grabbed Beck manhood without hesitation. The other man gasped with the touch and bit his lips.

“I wanna try something _bigger_ this time, Dr. Beck.”

“Anytime you want…, honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us if you wanna :)  
[Mystery Web Facebook page](https://www.facebook.com/MysteriSpiderLatino) × [Mystery Web Tumblr](https://mysteryweb.tumblr.com/) × [Mystery Web Twitter](https://twitter.com/mystery_web).


End file.
